Aphrodite
by KnightPrincess13
Summary: As the manager of a prestigious hotel in Orlando, FL, Leah Black has seen it all. But what happens when she meets a man who gets her blood boiling with just a look? Can she resist temptation? ClearCall. Entry- Forbidden Love Affair by goldentemptress, etc


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except maybe the idea of a hot NY CEO coming to screw the crap out of someone... haha_

* * *

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname**: KnightPrincess13

**Title of One-Shot**: Aphrodite

**Pairing**: Leah & Embry

**POV**: Leah

**Rating**: M or NC-17

**Theme**: Adultery, Hotel Manager/Guest

**Word Count**: 7,150

**Summary or Description**: _As the manager of a prestigious hotel in Orlando, FL, Leah Black has seen it all. But what happens when she meets a man who gets her blood boiling with just a look?_

_**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Mrs. Black, the Code family in room 512 called down to complain about the view. Again." Lauren Mallory told me as I walked out of my office, snapping her gum loudly. I groaned internally.

"Why are you telling me, Mallory? Bella's the front desk manager; she's in charge of all that. I don't have time to deal with this. I'm on my way to a meeting." I told her in irritation. She rolled her eyes at me, and I could feel my temper flaring.

"Sorry, I forgot." She turned and walked away. "Bitch." I heard her mutter under her breath. I sighed. I was used to this. I have been working here at the DeLeon Hotel and Resort for over four years, three of them as the general manager. I was used to the immature staff, the disrespectful guests, and the hectic schedules. It never really bothered me all that much. In fact, I thrived on it.

"Hi, Leah." I passed my brother Seth in the lobby. He worked maintenance at the hotel during the days and bartended down at Quil's Tavern at night.

"Hey Seth. Get that shower fixed on the eighth floor yet?"

"On my way now." He smiled and continued on his way. I shook my head to myself, laughing a bit at my brother's chipper attitude. I'm not sure how he does it, but he's always in a good mood.

I bustled past the reception desk where Lauren sat, glaring at me. It was noon on a Wednesday, so the lobby was virtually empty. The rush never hits until two. I sent a meaningful glace back at Lauren before turning the corner and making my way to the east elevator bay. I walked through the wide hallway, my expensive heels clicking on the marble. I smiled and waved to a family getting off the first elevator before passing the other five sets of tall silver doors. I made a sharp left and pushed through an 'Employees Only' door into a sterile passageway. At the end of the narrow hallway, I saw a keypad next to a heavy steel door. I punched in my pass-code and the door unlocked with a buzz.

I stepped through the door into a small staff lounge. Off to the left, a large set of frosted glass doors led into the conference room where I held our weekly staff meeting. I checked my watch as I approached the doors. _Crap_. I'm late. Thanks Mallory. I walked in to see that everyone else was already waiting for me. I took my place at the end of the table and cleared my throat through the noise.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope all is well with you. I apologize for my tardiness." I turned to the petite woman sitting next to me. "Alice, what is on the agenda for today?"

Alice Brandon was my assistant manager. She was young and very motivated, which helped her shoot up into a managerial position in a little over a year. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be here this weekend. I heard from Miami that they've been checking in on all of their properties. We need to make sure the hotel is in tip-top shape and our employees are on their best behavior."

Ah, yes. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were the owners of the hotel. A highly respectable couple in their mid-forties, they valued perfection and warmth in their resorts. "Fantastic. Send a memo to Irina Denali down in Housekeeping. Anything else?" I asked.

"Um," She scanned her notes again. "Oh! Yes, there's a convention in the Spanish Ballroom this weekend. The Annual Aerospace Engineering Convention. It starts tomorrow, and it ends on Sunday. There are approximately a thousand confirmed guests attending, at least a hundred stay here with us."

"Tense weekend, I see. Well, we just have to be ready for anything." I explained. These next few days were going to be rough. I turned to look at the other faces around the table; at the people I called my friends. It's a dog-eat-dog world in the hotel business, but the colleagues in this room were the best of the best. The Dream Team.

"McCarty, how's that new security plan coming along?" I asked. Emmett McCarty was the Chief of Security on the property. His private company worked exclusively for us, no matter how much money the other big-time resorts threw at his feet.

"The new cameras have been installed throughout the buildings. The technicians are wiring everything together down in the office as we speak. Everything will be complete by the end of the day." He answered proudly. I grinned.

"Excellent job, Em." I turned to look across the table. "What about our financial and marketing departments?" I asked Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock. Edward answered first.

"Financial department is flawless. Finished taxes already, they're ready to go out the 15th."

Jasper spoke after him. "The new ad campaign is in full swing. I have a photographer and videographer coming out on Tuesday to shoot."

"Good. Rose, everything running smoothly in the kitchen?"

"Yes, it's going without a hitch. My new sous chef Tyler is incredible! He's chock full of knowledge. Thank you for finding him." Rosalie Hale, our executive chef and kitchen manager, gushed.

"Don't thank me, thank Bella." I told her. Bella Swan, our Front Desk and Reception Manager, blushed and smiled at Rose.

"We went to school together in Jacksonville." She replied meekly. Rose rubbed her hand in appreciation.

"Alright, if there's nothing else to discuss, I think we can wrap this up and go to lunch. Just remember guys, the pressure is on. We have a crazy weekend ahead of us. After it's all over, we'll go grab some beers down at Quil's Tavern. Alright?" I asked. The six of them mumbled in response. I smiled. "That was weak, Dream Team." A chorus of cheers sounded out and we all started laughing. "Ok, meeting adjourned. Go to lunch and get back to work."

I waited for them to file out of the room before getting up. I walked back into the staff lounge to the fridge, pulling out my lunch. I quickly ate it and threw away my garbage, and I headed back to my office.

I was clicking my way down the small hallway to the elevator bay when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Good afternoon, Leah Black speaking."

"I still love hearing you say that after all these years." My husband's voice filled the line.

"Ha-ha. Hi Jake. What's up?"

"I just got home." I heard the sound of his computer starting up and laughed.

"I can hear. How was work?"

"Long, like always. We only had a handful of calls. We spent most of the morning cleaning the station." He told me. He sounded very annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Hey, when will you be home?"

"Probably around six. We have a packed weekend to prepare for." I told him, already thinking of the exhaustion that would accompany the next few days.

"Oh, I thought you'd be home early." Jake sounded disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll pick up Corrie."

"Thank you Jacob. You're a life saver." I sighed in relief. Now I wasn't going to have to leave work to go pick up my daughter from daycare.

"Well, I am a firefighter." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed.

"Smartass."

"You love it."

"I do. I gotta go. See you tonight." I had just arrived at my office.

"Love you."

"You too." I hung up the phone and sat down at my desk with a big sigh. I saw the picture frame next to my computer screen and picked it up with a smile. It was Jacob and me in the park with Corrie, our five year old. Jacob and I had gotten married almost seven years ago. We were 22; I had just graduated and it was his first year as a firefighter. I remember being so in love. It's not like I don't still love Jake, but I've been so busy lately. I know Jake will always be waiting for me. He's quite used to it by now. We were friends from childhood, growing up in La Push, Washington. He always loved me, but I was stubborn. I made him wait, telling him school came first. After graduation, we got married and moved to Orlando so I could do something with my hospitality degree. Seth moved here a few months later.

The shrill ring of my desk phone broke me out of my reverie. I put the picture down and picked up the phone.

"DeLeon Hotel and Resort Orlando. This is Leah Black speaking."

"Leah, it's Victoria from DeLeon Miami."

"Victoria! How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good. Listen, word out on the street is that the Cullens stopped at DeLeon Atlanta before heading here. Carlisle was so upset at the poor upkeep that he's shutting it down immediately."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. Leah, you know how bad the economy is. Even Carlisle Cullen is getting slammed. James from Boston told me they want to close five properties."

"Out of twenty three? Those are some slim odds." I was shocked. Great, now even more stressed than I had been before.

"No kidding. Well I just wanted to give you a heads up. You and I are the only female GM's that Cullen Hoteliers has. We have to stick together."

"Thanks Vikki. I owe you."

"Just don't get shut down. I don't think I could handle being the only girl at the Annual Manager's Gala."

I laughed, but the humor didn't quite reach my voice. "Yeah. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

After I hung up, I paused, thinking about the severity of the situation. I have to tell Alice, I thought. I got up and rushed out of my office. It was a quarter after one. Alice would be down at the Spanish Ballroom getting everything ready for that convention. I hurried my way through the lobby and towards the east elevator bay once again. There was a yellow 'Caution: Wet Floor' sign in front of an elevator and I looked down to watch my feet at I detoured around it. My mind was racing with the thoughts of a possible shut-down. I'd lose my job. We'd all be screwed. Could this day get any worse?

Unfortunately, I answered my own question when I walked straight into someone. I stumbled back, onto the wet spot, and I felt my feet slip out from underneath me. I braced myself for the fall, mentally cursing myself for being so damn clumsy, closing my eyes to wait for the pain.

But the pain never came. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw that I was suspended about a foot and a half from the air. There were thick, strong arms wrapped around my waist, and just as quick as I had tripped, I was being righted by them. I looked up at the body belonging to those solid arms. The face of the man still holding onto me was twisted into a half grin and absolutely stunning. I felt a blush creeping down my cheeks as I fumbled for words of gratitude.

"Th-thank you" I managed to stammer. The grin broke out into a full-fledged smile, and I felt my heart do a flip in my chest. He was gorgeous.

"It's always a pleasure of mine to save a beautiful woman from certain death." He quipped. I felt my mind blank. I stood there and stared at him, mouth slightly agape, until I saw his eyebrows raise. I snapped myself out of it, clearing my throat as I started to back away, out of his embrace.

"Well, I ap-" I took another step back and felt my foot slip again. The beautiful man's arm quickly snaked out to wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest. I gasped when my breasts squeezed against his torso. He was looking down at me, scowling slightly.

"You could at least watch where you walk."

My eyes widened in shock at his sharp tone. I felt a surge of anger course through me as I once again stepped from his embrace, being careful to step to the side of the puddle. "Thank you sir. Have a pleasant stay here at the DeLeon." I said curtly before walking past him. He sighed heavily and called out for me to wait, but I did not stop. I heard his footsteps jogging behind me so I turned down the small corridor to the staff lounge. As I stopped at the door, I felt a hand on my upper arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I was rude." He said with a sigh, his other hand running through his shaggy ebony hair. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

My temper flared. "I assure you sir; I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I quickly punched in my code so the door buzzed open. I walked in and slammed the door on his face.

Impossible man. Who does he think he is? Talking to me like that. He doesn't know me. Apology or not, I will not put up with such disrespect.

I walked to the other side of the lounge, exiting through the back door into the parking lot. I huffed in anger. It was his fault that I now had to take a walk through the lot to get to the ballroom. I walked through the aisles of the staff vehicles. I turned at the end of the aisle, coming up on the valet loop for the convention center of the hotel. At the large glass doors, I took a deep calming breath, determined not to let some insignificant man irritate me any further. I pulled open the doors and headed to the Spanish Ballroom.

Upon my entrance, I heard Alice shouting orders in _español _at the teenage boys bustling about the room. I walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder and laughing when she squealed.

"_Dios mio_, Leah! You scared me!" She said as she clutched at her heart. I chuckled.

"You're too young to have a heart attack." She glared at me. "Listen, Vikki from Miami called. It's bad, Ally. We have to be on top of the ball." I filled her in on the conversation I had with Victoria. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, no!" She paused a moment, and then looked around the ballroom. Her eyes brightened and a hopeful smile appeared. "Leah, this convention! This is our chance to prove how valuable we are!"

I glanced around. Large crystal chandeliers and fresh crisp white drapes were hanging in the room. The workers bustled to transform the ballroom to a sitting arena, tables lining the walls for different vendors. "Alice, you're a genius!" I cried, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"I know." she beamed.

"Look, get the organizer of the convention to come down to my office tomorrow. I have to go; there are some fine details I want to oversee." I hurried out of the room without giving her the opportunity to reply.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day fine-tuning details for the convention and the Cullens' arrival. I was exhausted by the time I got home. I ate the dinner Jake had made and scooped up my little girl. I went to lie down with Corrie in her room for bedtime, and consequentially fell asleep in her bed. I was vaguely aware of Jacob lifting me and carrying me to our bedroom. He slipped off my slacks and unbuttoned my shirt, rolling me over to take it off. He slid into bed alongside me and pulled me close.

"I love you, Leah." He whispered in my ear. I squinted one eye open to look at him, throwing my arm around him. I kissed him before answering.

"I love you too, Jake." I slipped back into sleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

When I got to work the next morning, I realized I had left my phone at home. I called the house and asked Jacob if he could bring it to me, and he said he'd be here in an hour. Alice had politely informed me that the director of the convention would be waiting for me in the lobby in an hour.

"His name is Embry Call. He's the co-founder of Wulff Industries, one of the most successful aerospace engineering corporations in the nation. He was named one of the 30 most influential people under 30 a few years back, and at 32 years old, he's worth over $8 million." She rattled off excitedly.

"Alice, please. You act like we've never had prestigious guests before. We're the top resort in the Greater Metropolitan Area." I retorted.

"Yeah, but this Embry Call is still single! Maybe I can get him to notice me, and he can sweep me off my feet for a whirlwind romance." She sighed dreamily as we walked through the lobby. I giggled.

"Somehow I don't think Jasper would like that" I said, causing her head to whip towards me.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Everyone here knows Jasper's completely head-over-heels for you!" I said. She grinned.

"I didn't think it was that obvious." She replied softly. I laughed a little bit.

"It is. How long has he been courting you?"

"Two weeks. Our first date is tomorrow night."

I hugged her. "Congratulations. Look, I have some figures to go over before I meet with Mr. Call. I'll see you at lunch."

We parted ways and I headed for my office, before I decided to detour. I walked up to the concierge desk.

"Hello Angela, Ben. Did Mr. Jenkins in 803 get the basket we sent him?" I asked.

"Yes, he called down about ten minutes ago to thank you. He said when you get the chance, he wants to thank you in person; he'll be down by the pool." Angela replied. I nodded.

"Fabulous. Thanks."

I headed for my office again, greeting the guests I passed. I entered my office and sat down in front of the computer to get a head start on my work.

A short time later, there was a knock on my door.

"Knock, knock. Mrs. Black, there's someone here with a delivery for you." Jake joked from the doorway. I looked up and smiled. He held my phone up in his hand, pointing to it.

"Jake, you're amazing." I walked over to him to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"No. What do I get in reward?" He teased. I smiled and leaned in to give him a slow sensual kiss.

"Thank you." I said softly as he handed me the phone. "My whole schedule's in here."

We walked out of the office and into the lobby. "No problem, baby. When will you be home?"

"I'm pulling a double tonight. The Cullens are coming." I told him. He flinched, as if I had hit him.

"Ouch. I'm sorry." He knew all about what happened around here when the owners came for a visit. "Well, I have to go back to the station tonight at eleven. Want me to call Emily to watch Corrie?"

I smiled. My cousin Emily loved my daughter. "She'll love that."

"I know. Ok, go back to work. Swing by the station on your way home if you can." He gave me another kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

"Alright, I'll try. Love you." I said as he broke away.

"Love you too, LeLe." He kissed my hand and walked away. I watched him walk away, feeling slightly guilty that our jobs were getting in the way of our marriage. I heard a throat clear loudly behind me, startling me. I turned to see Alice standing with a man- no, _the_ man from yesterday.

"Leah, this is Embry Call. Mr. Call, this is Leah Black, our general manager."

I was dumbfounded. The infuriating beautiful man that had saved me yesterday and the brilliant successful businessman Alice told me about earlier were one in the same?

"I apologize if we interrupted anything private." He said smoothly, the emphasis on 'private' not completely lost on me. I straightened.

"No, nothing at all. My _husband_ was simply returning my phone." Two can play at that game. I watched something flicker in his eyes before Alice abruptly excused herself.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Embry and I stood there a minute longer, glaring at one another. I broke the silence.

"Mr. Call, I think these matters would be better suited to talk about in my office."

"That's an excellent idea, Mrs. Black." He replied. I turned on my heel, walking back towards my office with him closely behind. I sat down at my desk as he shut the door. The second he sat down, his polite façade dropped and only his fury remained.

"You never mentioned a husband." He said swiftly. I looked at him incredulously.

"It never really came up. Our limited conversation was not all that intimate." I told him sharply.

"Oh? How intimate was it, then?" He replied coolly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Barely."

"Well, then. I guess that's settled." His voice changed, the professional authority coming back. "Now, you had some matters to discuss with me? About the convention?"

I tried to process his quick change of moods, but my head was spinning. "Right. Um, well, I wanted to extend to you my services is any way possible."

"_Any_ way?" He asked, accentuating the 'any'. I ignored him and continued.

"I understand how difficult it can be, to manage something so large."

"Well that's excellent. I just might need your assistance." His voice positively dripped sex.

I glared at him, his smug smile pissing me off further. "Mr. Call, if you're through with the double entendres, I'd like to discuss your sleeping arrangements."

"Mrs. Black, I have no idea what you're talking about. But… As you wish. What about my sleeping arrangements?" He replied with a grin. I was livid. I smacked my hand down on the desk in front of me before standing up.

"Mr. Call, I cannot tolerate your crude behavior. If you're just going to sit there and mock me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will assign Miss Brandon to you." I stood up and walked towards the door, with every intention of kicking him out, but he grabbed me mid-stride. His hand on my arm yanked me, spinning me around as he pinned me to the wall. I was caged in by his body, hands on each side of the wall. His face lowered dangerously close to mine, and I could smell him. Musky, with traces of sophistication and class.

"I don't want Miss Brandon." He growled, dipping to the side. He inhaled next to my ear, nuzzling in my hair. "I want you."

I felt my knees buckle. I struggled to stand up straight, cursing the moisture that pooled in my panties. "I… I'm-I'm married." I replied lamely, my voice not quite as strong as I was hoping for.

He withdrew. "Mrs. Black, I'm curious as to how your marital status has anything to do with my convention?" He asked with feigned confusion. I narrowed my eyes at him, seeing right through to the smug bastard below the surface.

"My apologies, Mr. Call, but I'm sure that my husband would erupt in a jealous rage if he could see the way you've been eyeing me all morning." I told him confidently, pushing myself off the wall. His eyes widened in surprise at my words. Take that.

"Please, call me Embry."

Wait… What? That's not the answer I was looking for. "Are you not denying my accusation?"

He turned to pace the room. "I'm a big fan of art, Mrs. Black, particularly Greek marble statues. I like to admire the artistry behind the piece, and something about the way the artwork flows just moves me. It's all very sensual. I am rather partial to the Venus de Milo, the famous sculpture of the goddess Aphrodite. Goddesses are a favorite of mine." He smiled a bit at that before rounding on me, staring into me with a dark intensity. "Mrs. Black, I am not going to feel guilty for appreciating a masterpiece when I see one, regardless of whether it's a statue of a goddess or a living goddess in front of me."

My throat closed slightly, and I had to force myself to breathe. "Well, I…" I couldn't quite speak the words. "Thank you for your flattery, Mr. Call-"

"Embry" He interrupted.

"Fine, Embry, but I can't accept it. I have a husband and a daughter-"

"You have a daughter? I bet she's beautiful." He said sweetly. My resolve slipped.

"Yes, she is. Embry, please, I like you b-"

"Really? You don't find me infuriating?" He grinned.

My temper flashed across my vision. "Well actually I do." I said through clenched teeth. "That seems to be the problem. I'm happily married-"

"Happily? Hmm, doesn't quite seem that way to me."

"Would you stop interrupting me for one damn minute?" I roared. He closed his mouth abruptly. "Thank you. Look, I'm going to have to ask Alice to assist you. I'm just not as qualified as she is, but I'd like our acquaintance to remain amicable."

"Well alright. Sorry if I've upset you, Mrs. Black." He said in a way that made my heart skip a beat. This must be the charm he turns on for the women he courts.

"Please, call me Leah."

He grinned. "Leah it is." He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I accepted.

"Enjoy your stay." I said in a friendly dismissal.

"Thank you." He tipped his head in a gentlemanly bow before slipping out of the door. The shaky knees that I stood on collapsed, and I slid down the wall. What the hell was wrong with me? What just happened? Why do I feel like this? I sighed and banged my head on the wall. I'm screwed.

* * *

Later that day, the Cullens came. Carlisle and Esme requested to have lunch with me. At one of the hotel's six restaurants, Carlisle told me that our property was the most successful, and that he and Esme were very fond of me. There was something else about a pay raise and possible promotion to corporate, but I was too shell-shocked to say anything. When I had returned to my office, Edward had been waiting for me to go over last quarter's figures.

The rest of my day was a blur. Jessica Stanley from the front desk had come in with a complaint against Bella. Tyler, Rosalie's sous chef burned his hand on the culinary blow torch when Mike, the stupid valet boy snuck in to the kitchen. Seth told me that two of the west elevators were out of service until tomorrow, at the earliest. The Cullens had asked for a staff meeting with the Dream Team. They had told us that we were going to be the new hub property, and all new personnel would train here. Apparently, this was cause for a celebration after Carlisle and Esme left.

It was now 2 a.m. I was on my way to station 13 to bring groceries to Jake and the guys. When I pulled in, Jared and Paul were sitting in the bed of Paul's pick up smoking cigarettes.

"Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical that you're participating in an activity that causes twenty five percent of all the calls you get?" I called out as I turned the car off.

"Job security" Paul replied smartly as he took another drag. They snubbed out the cancer sticks and hopped down.

"Did you bring food?" Jared asked excitedly. I opened the hatch of my SUV and threw a pack of toilet paper at him. "Where did you get food this late?"

"Um, Wal-mart? Open 24 hours, moron." I told him as they helped me grab the bags. Paul yanked the hatch down and we all walked inside. Brady, Collin and Laurent were playing Xbox in the den. They saw us with groceries and quickly abandoned the game to follow us. We entered the kitchen where Jake and Sam sat at the table.

"Hey honey. Hi Chief Uley."

"Leah, call me Sam."

I laughed. "Why, do you and Emily use 'Chief Uley' in the bedroom?" I teased, and by the way he blushed, I presumed I was correct.

"Ah, she got rotisserie." I heard Collin moan.

"Actually, I got three. Enjoy dinner." I said as Jake pulled me into his lap.

"You came." He said as he kissed me. I nodded. "And you brought food. I don't deserve you, Mrs. Black."

I giggled. "Maybe not, but I'm only making up for the fact that this weekend is going to be worse that I thought."

His face fell slightly. "How bad?"

"Really bad. Like, I'm staying in one of the rooms they're refurbishing tomorrow night. It's crazy. Oh! Good news is I might be getting a raise."

"Baby, that's great." He kissed me again. I sighed.

"Yeah. Well I have to go home and get sleep. Be safe, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too Jacob."

I said my goodbyes to the guys and headed back home. I had a crazy day ahead of me. I couldn't wait for my day off on Monday.

* * *

I had gone a whole 24 hours- no, it was more than that- without seeing Embry Call. I want to say that I was pleased, but a part of me, deep down, (maybe even as far down as in between my legs) really wanted to see him again. I had no idea why. I loved Jacob. We were perfect for each other, so sweet, so loving. There was gentleness to Jake, and he treated me like a princess. I felt secure with him.

But Embry… Embry had come in, gorgeous and charming, and blown my mind with just a few words. He compared me to the likes of Aphrodite. I knew my Greek mythology. Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, of sex, of love. Like me, she had married someone her father had approved of. But she cheated on him with another man, many other men.

And that's when it hit me. Ares, the god of war, was Aphrodite's main lover. What did Embry do for a living? He had an aerospace engineering corporation. They made airplanes. Those airplanes could very well be the same ones used by the military, in wars. _Son of a bitch._

I jumped up from my desk, startling poor Jasper who was explaining the commercial shoot for next week. I quickly excused myself and all but ran to the Spanish Ballroom. I looked at my watch. It was quarter to 6. The day's events were just finishing, and the staff members were waiting to clean up to get ready for the Wulff Industries sponsored Gala. I slipped in through the doors to see and hear Embry on stage finishing a small speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming out this weekend. Wulff Industries thanks you for your continuing support. We hope to see you at the Gala tonight." He stepped down, his eyes locking on me instantly. I saw shock register on his face, and he made his way over to me.

"Leah, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked brightly.

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" I asked quietly.

He grinned. "Private?" I glared at him. "Ok, let's go up to my suite. I need a drink." Without giving me a chance to answer, he steered me to the elevators and pushed the button. Instantly the doors next to us opened and he ushered me inside. The second the doors closed, he hit the top floor button and turned on me.

"May I ask why you are so desperate to get me alone?" He asked. I didn't answer him. I simply grabbed his tie, yanking him towards me until his lips crashed to mine. I felt an electric current surging through my body. He made a surprised gasp, but my other hand tangled itself into his hair, cutting off any further protests. I leaned into him, craving more of this delicious electricity. I pulled away a moment later, desperately needing air. _Shit_. What did I just do?

"Leah…"

"Shut up, okay? Just shut up and let me think about what I just did." I snapped at him. He took a short step back, turning as the elevators opened. He walked out quickly and I had to scramble out before the doors closed again. When I managed to make it into the hall, he was gone. There were four suites on this floor; one of them was where the Cullens were staying. I didn't want to knock on all four to figure out his room.

I pulled out my phone and called the front desk. "Stanley, which room is Embry Call in?" I asked.

"Hold on…" I heard clicking noises as Jessica typed. "Room 1203, ma'am."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and knocked on the door in front of me. He opened it, his suit jacket gone, tie loosened, and the top two buttons undone.

"Yes?" He asked, taking a sip of the amber colored liquid in his glass.

"I wasn't done with you." I growled before launching myself at him, knocking him back as the door slammed shut. My mouth captured his, the taste of the bourbon still on his lips. I licked it off greedily. I heard him set the glass down on a table before he scooped me up, carrying me. Moments later, he broke the kiss when he threw me down. I realized I was on the bed.

"What the hell, Leah?" he asked furiously. I looked up at him, surprised by my own gumption.

"You did it on purpose." I said softly. He leaned towards me, confused.

"What are you talking about Leah?"

"You compared me to Aphrodite. Aphrodite. The goddess of… And her husband… But she… and you. Ares. War." I stammered, trying to make it click like it had in my office. I was too frazzled by the searing electricity of our kiss.

He reached out, grasping my hand. I looked up at him, and he was smiling, genuinely smiling at me. "Leah, my love, what took you so long?"

And that was exactly what I needed to hear. I pulled him in for another kiss, falling back onto the bed with him. His hands scurried over my back as I tugged at his hair, wanting to be closer to him. He moaned into my mouth, his lips parting marginally for my tongue. Oh god, he tastes so good! I was reveling in it.

I slid my hands down to pull at his shirt. I grabbed the already loosened tie and threw it to the side. His hands tugged my shirt out of the waistband of my pants before undoing the buttons. Embry broke the kiss to nibble at my jaw, down to my ear, and then back up again.

"Oh, yes…" I was panting. His hands moved seamlessly from the last button of my shirt to the one of my trousers. I heard the zipper open, and his hands slipped down my hips to slide my pants off. I quickly did the same to him, desperate for skin to skin contact. He pulled back to rip off his own shirt. Good Lord, he was glorious! His chest was perfectly chiseled. I ran my fingers down it lightly in awe, and he shivered. I looked up into his lust filled eyes as my fingers slid past his hips and into the band of his silk boxers. I yanked them down abruptly, drinking him in unabashedly. He was magnificent.

I leaned over, eager to taste him. I licked the head of his erection, testing it. I heard him hiss in pleasure. I looked up through my lashes as I took him in further. I licked the underside of his shaft with a pointed tongue applying moderate pressure. I let my teeth scrape across him gently, and he pulled himself away.

"I want to come deep inside you, not inside your mouth" he told me huskily when I gave him a questioning look. I shrugged off my opened shirt, tossing into the pile by his tie. I crawled backwards on the bed, curling my finger at him as I laid back. He climbed on top of me, sliding my bra straps down. His head dipped to flick his tongue across the swell of my breast before pulling the cup down to expose me. I gasped as he swirled his tongue around my nipple.

"Embry, please"

He looked up at me. "What do you want, Leah?" He asked my softly, dipping back down to lick my nipple while maintaining eye contact. I felt like I was going to combust.

"I want you. Now." I pleaded. He smiled wickedly. _Uh oh_.

He closed his mouth down on my breast, taking the pebble of my nipple in his teeth and grinding it firmly. I moaned loudly, arching my back to press myself against him. His arm wrapped under me, sliding down to my ass. He froze when he got to the small triangle of the thong. His mouth trailed down my breast and towards my hip as he gripped the small patch of fabric, yanking the panties off. He continued his journey down, nipping at my hipbone before centering himself between my thighs. I felt his hot tongue flick across my clit and I let out a breathy moan.

"Em…Ple-" My plead was cut off by a gasp when he buried his face against me, his tongue swirling around my over-sensitive clit. My back arched again and my feet slid up his back. He grabbed them and placed them on his shoulders, opening the angle of my hips. I felt his tongue thrust into me suddenly and I cried out in pleasure.

"Mmmm, Leah… God, you're fucking delicious." He said, my heart fluttering at his words. I pulled him up for a kiss, licking the taste of me off his lips. He watched my tongue dart out and back in, and he whimpered when I licked my own lips in satisfaction. I could feel his erection pressing into the crook of my hip. I shifted slightly, eager to feel him inside me, when he stopped me.

"Leah, I don't have anything…" He trailed sadly, looking away from my face. I pushed his cheek towards me, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm on the pill."

The realization of what I said flickered through his eyes for a minute. Suddenly, he shifted, thrusting himself into me sharply. I cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. I hadn't been prepared for that, and he was a lot…thicker than I was used to. He paused, waiting for my signal that I was ok.

"Go for it, baby." I purred into his ear. I felt him twitch inside me, causing my walls to spasm quickly. A look of blinding pleasure crossed his face before he slowly started moving, setting a steady pace. I wanted more; I **needed** more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and on a withdrawal, I tightened them, forcing him in quickly. I pulled him down on me roughly.

"Harder." I whispered in his ear. He responded by biting my neck. I cried out, just as he drove into me forcefully. His speed increased marginally, and I could already feel my orgasm coming. He grabbed one of my legs and brought it over his shoulder, lifting my hips and pulling him in deeper. My stiletto heel dug into his back at the new angle; he was hitting that sacred sweet spot.

I moaned loudly, arching my back, thrusting my hips up to meet Embry's in tune with every thrust. I could hear him moaning too. I wrapped one hand around his bicep for support, the other hand in my hair. Our bodies were slick with sweat as the pressure built at the base of my stomach. My release was coming, quickly. I clenched down around him as it hit me.

The orgasm was blinding. The waves crashed down on me ferociously, leaving my head spinning and my brain unable to function. My whole body shuddered. My toes curled. My back arched ever further. I clawed at Embry's chest, and his hands intertwined with mine. He thrust into me a few moments longer before he moaned out my name and I felt his orgasm fill me. He collapsed on top of me, my leg sliding lifelessly off his shoulder.

"Wow" was all he managed. I grunted in response.

We struggled to catch our breaths and control our breathing. He moved to pull himself out, but the leg I still had around him held him close to me.

"Not yet." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and spun us over, so I was on top.

"I don't want to crush you." He reasoned. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks." I dropped my head to his chest, curling myself up around him. We sat like that for a few minutes. His fingertips traced patterns on my back lazily.

"My Aphrodite…" He whispered, kissing the top of my head. I propped my head on his chest and looked up at him. He was so beautiful.

"Embry, I'm still married, remember? I can't be your anything." I told him despondently. He chuckled at me.

"Leah, you'll always be mine. I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I don't care if you're married. I know you wouldn't be here with me, violating your vows, if you didn't feel something back. I'm willing to wait as long as I have to just to be with you."

My heart skipped a beat. "You mean that?"

"Of course. Besides, I come to Orlando twice a month. We're opening up a branch down here. We'll figure things out. I'll just have to stay here instead of my usual hotel from now on."

I was ecstatic, but my curiosity got the best of me. "Oh really? And where is it that you normally stay?"

"The Omni at Champions Gate."

I scoffed. "We're so much better. We have better restaurants, better rooms-"

"Better customer service." Embry added suggestively, laughing as I gave him a nudge.

"I'll show you customer service."

"Oh? How so?" He challenged, and I could feel him harden inside me.

"Oh," I said as I sat up, sliding him completely into me, "I'm sure I'll find a way."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please review! :)**


End file.
